Life Without The Glamour!
by EvilDemonChild
Summary: Life Without The Glamour - Bella is an escort, who hasn't been in love. Teamed up with Rosalie (who was recently divorced) They make quite a pair. Maybe one meeting with the infamous Cullen brothers - Emmett and Edward - will make them fall head over heels? How do you mix business with pleasure without getting caught? *winks* Rated M. AH.
1. Bitch You Mad!

**Life Without The Glamour**

******IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ******_I hope you enjoy this new story as much I have writing it. I hope you can revel in the awesome-ness that is Life Without The Glamour. If you like the first chapter- let me know! I am a writer by trade but a student by day. Review, PM me, do anything. Let me know if you want me to write more. Its only a click away! If you want something to happen- like Edward getting a pie thrown at him - I can make it happen! Just tell me! This is the reader's story as much as it is my own. _

* * *

**Chapter One - BITCH YOU MAD!  
****Bellas Point Of View**

"DAMNNNN GIRL, HOW ARE YOU NOT TAPPING THAT? I WOULD TAP THAT ALL NIGHT LONGGGGGGGGGG" Rose yelled while guzzling down more tequila. Straight from the bottle - _just great_. Rose was my _agent_. Dare I say, my best friend? I had no one in this life. Everyone life apart from Rose. It shows who a person really is. Rose, well she was a wife that didn't want to go home. Her husband Royce was never home. Well her ex-husband. The divorce was filed as adultery. Or in her description – 'He was too busy nailing their maid to even notice her' Rosalie was your bombshell blonde. She was the woman that made men want her ~ even the occasional woman whereas I had no one. I wasn't the bombshell Rose was. I was just a voice. A singer at best.

"Rose, I am just going to a premier with him this weekend, remember?" I said while taking out the loops that weighed down my ears. I placed them on the counter along with my other jewellery.

"With Cullen?" She shrieked excitedly. "I am telling you this because I love ya! You need to get laid quickly! If you don't jump his bones – or bone – I will jump Emmett for ya, lass!" Rose giggled and knocked back another glass. I grabbed another bowl and filled it with popcorn. I sat on the counter and stared at her as she poured another cup, my skirt rising in the process. How could a woman that beautiful be with a fool like Royce?

"What did you see in Royce?" I asked quietly, hoping the alcohol would help her tell the truth. She paused before putting the handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
"I have no idea, Belly-bean. I thought I loved him. I really did. But, the love was gone. Y'know when you love someone so much that you'd do anything for them? I didn't want to anymore. He wasn't into me anymore – as a wife you want to feel sexy and with him I felt like a potato!" I nodded. "He isn't even good in bed!" She yelled. She actually smiled. The only time I see her smile – when she is not drinking – was when she was drooling over Emmett Cullen. The man, I was _assigned_ to go to the premier with. Rose should take my place. She would love to break his heart.

Ringgggggggggg...ringggggggggggggggg...Rose's mobile rang. I picked it up, hoping that it wasn't Royce. He had rung her phone quite a lot – when she walked away from him in their lawyer's office.

"Rosalie Hales' phone, this is Bella, how may I help you?" I answered. It was her _business_ phone.

"Hello, it's Emmett Cullen. I was hoping to use your service again for the premier. You see my brother Edward doesn't seem to have a _date. _I was hoping there was another person available?" He asked politely. I smiled to myself. Operation: Get over Royce is a-go!

"Well, Mr Cullen, I will talk to Rosalie in the morning and fill her in with the details and phone you back, on this number?" I asked. He agreed and bid his farewells. Maybe I could spice up Rosalie's life and give her Emmett? She wouldn't know right?

Have you guessed my line of work yet?

An escort – a posh prostitute as many would say. Or when I went on a 'date' with an Englishman – a posh prozzy! Rose ran the biggest escort business in California. She could have many girls under her belt but she only chose to have her closest. That was a small number of five – five girls that she trusted not to ruin her reputation. Some organisations had more than five. Twenty or maybe thirty – covering just one state!

The television blared through to the kitchen. Was this a sign?

"EDWARD CULLEN! Party-boy extraordinaire no more! Edward was spotted coming out of the Rehabilitation Center just a few hours ago. Has the party boy era moved on? Listen in this week to find out!"

Was this the Edward Cullen that was going to be Rose's client? Lets hope not.

"HEY LOOK BELLA! I CAN FLY!" Rose shouted from the back garden. She had found the trampoline. I sighed. Seriously? I get back from a _date_ and she is more wasted then I am! Fuck it! I jumped onto the trampoline and we both jumped until our legs went jelly. Before drifting off to sleep on the bed of the trampoline I heard Rose saying:  
"Thank you for all of this Bells, y'know I love you right?" I smiled and hugged her while she snored off to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS THE PEOPLES STORY. I ONLY WRITE IT.  
**

**BET YOU DIDN'T GUESS THAT OUR BELLS WAS A ESCORT? WELL WE GOTTA MAKE MONEY SOMEHOW ;) **


	2. Bitch You Crazy!

**Life Without The Glamour**

******IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ******_I hope you enjoy this new story as much I have writing it. I hope you can revel in the awesome-ness that is Life Without The Glamour. If you like the first chapter- let me know! I am a writer by trade but a student by day. Review, PM me, do anything. Let me know if you want me to write more. Its only a click away! If you want something to happen- like Edward getting a pie thrown at him - I can make it happen! Just tell me! This is the reader's story as much as it is my own._

* * *

**Chapter Two - BITCH YOU CRAZY!  
****Bellas Point Of View**

No one has it easy do they? When you are 24 and have a headache the size of Antarctica.

Y'know that peace you get – in the morning when you are just waking up? I never get it. I get verbally abused by my cussing best friend.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Rose shouted. She seemed pissed. "What am I doing on your trampoline? AND WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TWELVE MISSED CALLS FROM EMMETT?!" She grabbed my arms and tried to pull me up. I sat up, recalling last night's episodes:

1.) Rose was drunk.

2.) Tequila is bad.

3.) Emmett called...FUCK EMMETT CALLED.

"Well you see Rose, the funny thing is.." I started. Her top lip rose and she folded her arms. She knew that Emmett rang. She knew that I had answered the phone. She knew that I had set her up with Emmett Cullen that night. Emmett was Rosalie's crush - well if he was a celebrity - he would be her celebrity crush. Unfortunately, I was supposed to go with him this weekend. I backed out. Rosalie can have him. I was just going to stay at home and watch re-runs of Friends while chucking down a big bowl of ice-cream down my neck.

"I mean it Isabella, don't fucking mess with me," She growled. I cringed. _Isabella - _The worst name in existence. She only used that name during a meeting with the other escorts or when I was in trouble. Just as I was about to speak, Rose's phone started to ring. _Saved! Eureka! _

"Hello...Oh Bella!...I'm sure she would love to attend to Mr Cullen's needs that night...what are you wanting for your brother?...Okay then its a date!...Have a nice morning!"

"Isabella, you will be attending to Edward Cullen's needs that night, whatever he asks of you," The claws were out. Rosalie never made me go on a 'date' with a client. I always managed the accounts while Rosalie organised the girls - I only went on the dates if I needed money. I didn't sleep with them. I never did. I am a 24 year old virgin who was waiting for the right guy - however all I got was the sleaze bags. They gave you flowers and expected a blow job by the end of the date. Idiots.

"I will have to do for Emmett!" She placed her phone on the side then curled up on the trampoline. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! EMMETT CULLEN! HE'S SO HOT!" She smiled and hugged me. "Don't fuck up this date Bella, I know this one will be okay. Come on, get your sexy tush in the shower!" Who's date? Mine or hers?

"Rose?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She said while jumping up to her feet on the bed of the trampoline. I climbed up uneasy.

"Who is Edward Cullen?" I asked steadily jumping along side her. She froze.

"I don't know" She whispered. "Lets go on your computer!" She jumped really hard sending me flying into the net of the trampoline. She ran for the house leaving me to plod along behind her. I slouched on the couch with my laptop and flicked on the television. I turned on my laptop and loaded up Google - what a trusty little thing Google is! ^.^ Rose was in the shower as I typed in his name. Thousands of millions of results came up.

_Cullen assisted in murder and has life . _Definitely not. Rosalie has everyone checked and Emmett wouldn't be a famous.

_Cullen-Masen family left country after raid. _Rosalie only said it was Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen, mob boss, out of rehab. _I hope this wasn't him.

"ROSALIE I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

"DID YOU GOOGLE HIM?"

"YEAH!"

"GOOGLE IMAGES?"

"NO! I'LL TRY NOW!" I clicked around and looked through the images but they were of the same man. A man with bronze hair and a pale complexion. Tattoos leaking out from his short sleeve tops. Not as muscular as his brother but he looked sturdy - if you know what I mean. *wink* I continued to stare at this angel. There was a picture next to him - of a fat man with a cat. I hoped that wasn't him. For the fact that I was allergic to cats.

Rose's phone began to ring again. I didn't want to pick it up. Scared about last time.

"ANSWER IT BELLA!" I gulped but picked it up regardless of my prior emotions.

"Hello?" I asked quietly

"Good morning, I am Edward, I was wondering if by any chance I could have Isabella's number. You see, I am a very busy man and I would like to settle something for this weekend," He asked. This was Edward? His voice was to die for. I gulped.  
"Sure..." I gave him my number and he said that he would be in contact with me in the next hour. I panicked. He would know that that was me. He would know!

"ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I NEED MORE TEQUILA!" I shouted. She shot of the bathroom, only in her towel and put her hand on my head.  
"What's wrong sunshine? You never want tequila -unless it was a horrible 'date' - and its only 10am!" She shrieked. I shoved her hand away.  
"COULD YOU HAVE CHOSEN A SMALLER TOWEL?" I shouted as her towel fell.

There was only so much of Rose that I wanted to see.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS THE PEOPLES STORY. I ONLY WRITE IT.  
**

**BET YOU DIDN'T GUESS THAT OUR BELLS WAS A VIRGIN?**


	3. Bitch You a Turtle!

**Life Without The Glamour**

******IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ******_I hope you enjoy this new story as much I have writing it. I hope you can revel in the awesome-ness that is Life Without The Glamour. If you like the first chapter- let me know! I am a writer by trade but a student by day. Review, PM me, do anything. Let me know if you want me to write more. Its only a click away! If you want something to happen- like Edward getting a pie thrown at him - I can make it happen! Just tell me! This is the reader's story as much as it is my own. Thank you for all of your reviews and positive feedback –it really inspired me. _

**Chapter Three – Turtle Power ACTIVATE!  
Bellas Point Of View**

As any normal girl would do when a guy asks for their number, I waited and by waited I meant that I waited a good thirty minutes. Edward Cullen did not mess around. I scurried across the living room to get my mobile which stood inches away from Rose. She reached out expecting it to be someone less important.  
"Its Edward!" She whispered. I nodded back and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Hello, Isabella. Have I caught you at a difficult time?" He asked politely though I knew that if I saw him there would be a smirk on his face. Rose winked at me and shook her hand. That was her 'Go for it' signal which meant that I should flirt.

"Oh no not at all," I flirted.

"Anyway Isabella, I would like you to be my date for the premier of my brother's film. Will you be available for that night?" I nodded, though he couldn't see.

"Yes I will be available,"

"Also, I would like to meet you and Rosalie as my sister would like to present you with some dresses that match my brother and I's suits," Rosalie all but shouted 'Yes!'.

I agreed again to his terms. He said that he would send us a driver on the Saturday at 3 to pick us up to meet his sister. The premier started at 8.  
"OMG BELLA OMG. WE HAVE HIT THE JACKPOT BABY! HIS SISTER IS THE ONE AND ONLY ALICE CULLEN WHO IS THE DESIGNER FOR THE MAJOR FASHION LINES. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE HEARD OF HER – OR IT IS BELLA BARBIE TIME!" I shrugged, possibly the worst mistake that I have ever made in my entire life.

Saturday hadn't come quicker. We were sat in our pajamas eating Cheerios before we began to get ready and as promised, it was Bella Barbie time. By the time it was three; I was showered, dressed, had some slap on (makeup), had my hair curled. The one thing we didn't have time for was food and I was sooooooooooo hungry. Rosalie said that I should have ate before but I read in a magazine once that you shouldn't eat before a dress fitting. Hopefully they were right about that whoever wrote that.

**_Knock, knock, ring, ring _**

Rosalie jumped from her seat in her white tight fitting jeans and a red flowing shirt with a deep plunge neckline. She had her favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's on. She was dressed to impress. If Rose was a Goddess, she'd be Aphrodite.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Rosalie said. "We did the three S's didn't we?" By the three S's she meant, shit, shower, shave. I apologise if you frown about that comment but girls poop too! **(A/N my cousin went through the 'Girls don't poo!' stage) **Laughing all the way to the door, I nodded easing her towards the door. Rose dressed me in a sundress today since I apparently suit them. I added a cardigan on top to make it look more casual. When we opened the door, we didn't expect a bodyguard type person standing at the door. At the least we expected an old man with thick glasses. When we got to the car, the guard like men opened the door of the limousine and helped us in.  
"Ladies, it is nice to meet you!" Emmett was sat in the limousine and so was Edward. I could have died. Rose was probably thinking the exact same thing as her mouth was hung open.

Edward looked nothing like he did in the photos on Google. He looked amazing. His copper hair was left unruly and his eyes pierced through me like a knife. The button down shirt rolled up to his elbows and jeans look did it for me. If my panties weren't wet from seeing him when we stepped into the car, they sure were now. His tattoos peaked out from under his shirt and I was memorised. He smirked at me. A lopsided smirk which just made me want to jump his bones.  
"I think I need a drink" Both Rose and I said.  
"We have some water or juice if you want it?" Edward offered. I died and went to fangirl heaven once more.  
"Preferably something alcoholic?" I winked at him. His smirk increased.

"I think I'm going to like spending time with you tonight, Isabella Swan" He whispered huskily. I could swear I saw him wink and if I did then I have died once again. My ovaries were exploding.

* * *

Thank you for reading - please review and leave me a comment on what you liked, didn't like and what you'd like to see.


End file.
